A Different Perspective
by FairiesDescent
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are sent on an escort mission, simple right? That is, until they meet an unexpected road block on the way to the Land of Waves. Who would have thought that they would meet here again, on Naruto Bridge? They didn't, and apparently neither did he. A SasuSaku fanfic. First fanfiction.
1. Am I a Realist?

Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic and I am not really sure about where it's heading. I just want to put my idea down before I forget about it. (This happens a lot.) Anyways... On with the story!

* * *

Am I a Realist?

_'Today was unexpected. I didn't think everyone would do that. To be honest I never expected that I'd make it this far,' _I thought to myself. I paid little attention to what was happening around me until I was forcefully brought out of my inner musings.

"What the hell, Sakura?!" My head snapped up at the high-pitched yell to an angry Naruto only a few inches from my face. His blue eyes were shining with annoyance at my lack of attention. I murmured a sorry before zoning out again.

**'Ha, did you see Naruto's face? You made him angry, Sakura.'**

_'Inner, stop snickering and let me think.'_

**'About what? Your total lack of self-confidence, or the fact that you never gave yourself a chance?'**

_'I don't have to take this from you. You're me. If I wanted someone to tell me how stupid I am, I would hunt down Sasuke and listen to him.'_

**'You don't even have a lead to find him, Sakura. Stop deluding yourself. Let him go and start over with someone else.'**

Before I had a chance to retort, I was thrown back into the outer world, again. "Sakura! Listen to me while I try to debrief you! You are getting a mission and better pay attention!" The stern voice of Shishou brought me out of my internal conflict and I started to pay attention as she told us the basics of the mission I was being sent on with Naruto. "You are to escort someone to the Land of Waves, and make sure they finish their assignment safely. This mission should take anywhere from 2 weeks to 2 months. I expect you to stay with them at all times. This is an A-rank mission and needs utmost attention. You will meet the man you are to escort outside the door, you may leave."

"Yes, Shishou!" I said then left the room with a still very angry Naruto trailing close behind me muttering something about women being annoying. The man outside the door froze me in my tracks, causing Naruto to run into me. He was about to ask me why I stopped when he noticed the man before us, as well.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I know this is OUTRAGEOUSLY short, but this is just a test chapter to see if I even really want to do this story. I have no clue where it's heading but... Thinking about adding in team Hebi or the Akatsuki. This is a SasuSaku and this is before the war, and after Pein destroyed the village. Tsunade has recovered and there is a sort of peace I guess you could say, but anyways, review or follow or favorite or something so I can get an idea of whether to continue or not. Bye~! -FD**_


	2. Am I a Realist? Pt 2

Hey, so I got the message that I should continue this fanfic and I guess I will. Who's ready for a blast from the past? Haha love that phrase. Anyways, this will be a continuation from the first chapter, so in other words... It's part two. I realize I didn't do this on the last chapter, but hey, better late than never right?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, nor do the characters. All I own are my stupid plot ideas and random thought process. Thank you for choosing FairiesDescent, please enjoy the fanfiction.**_

* * *

Am I a Realist? (Pt. 2)

"Tazuna-san! We're escorting you? What a surprise!" I exclaimed as Naruto grinned like the idiot he is. "Ehhhh it's you! I can't believe we have to escort you again!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked annoyed but there is no way to ignore the happiness in his eyes. Tazuna looked happy. He looked like he finally was relaxed enough to let age do what it does.

**'Look at the old man! He's let himself go, huh Sakura? I mean look at that Santa belly! Wonder what we have to escort him for?'**

_'Good question. I don't know. Maybe someone is after him again? But... Why would anyone be after him this time? It's not like doing anything monumental or life changing right?'_

**'We don't know that. He might be on to something big. I mean, he did just help us rebuild our whole village. Maybe it's just repayment for his kindness and generosity?'**

_'That makes sense. It's the most plausible answer we have right now. Anyways, we need to pack for the mission.'_

**'Oo bring something daring. Nothing wrong with having some fun while you're there right? Plus, you need to be prepared for when your love life actual begins.'**

"Naruto! We need to prepare for the mission. Tazuna-san, we will meet you by the gate in 20 minutes, please be ready for us." I told Naruto and Tazuna. Naruto started mumbling about how he never has time for his beloved ramen before missions and Tazuna looked at me for a few seconds, more like stared, then nodded his head and walked off. I performed a few, quick hand signs and disappeared with a puff of smoke into my apartment. I grabbed everything I would need for the mission and started putting things away in my bag when I noticed the the glass of water on the counter. It was only half-filled and I started wondering how it got there. I never fill glasses only halfway neither do I ever empty them only halfway. I wonder what that makes me? Am I OCD? That would suck. Being a ninja is messy business and I can't handle being OCD during a mission. Was the glass half full or half empty? I tried remembering how it got to be this way. I thought back to last night when I couldn't sleep and got a glass of water for myself. I was positive I only drank it half way.

_'So it's half empty then... Would that make me a pessimist?'_

**'I'm not sure if it would make you a pessimist. More likely a realist. Think of it this way, if the glass has just been filled, it is half full. If the glass has just been drunk from or has been poured out, then it's half empty. It's more realistic when you think about it this way. Just analyze things more, isn't that what ninja's are supposed to do anyways?'**

_'… Smart-aleck. Shit, what time is it?!'_

I glanced at the clock and saw I had literally half a minute until I needed to meet up with the others. I ignored my inner, grabbed my bag, locked and slammed the door, and took off running. Everyone was already down there when I arrived. Apparently I was late.

"Sakura-chan! You're late! Everyday you become more and more like Kakashi-sensei even-" whatever Naruto was about to say was cut-off when I hit in the back of the head for comparing me to Kakashi. That's crazy! No way am I like that perverted-annoying-always-late teacher! We started walking toward the Land of Waves, making our way slowly since Tazuna was older and not able to move very well. Naruto was in front and I was behind. We were keeping a sharp look out for anything suspicious that might harm Tazuna. We stayed like this until the sky started darkening. We set up camp and made as little noise as possible due to the strict orders of keeping Tazuna as safe as possible. Naruto and I took turns keeping watch until it was time to leave again.

_'Only a day left until we're at the Land of Waves.'_

**'Cha! Way to go, Sakura! Made it through the night alive and didn't even lose a person! Now that takes talent.'**

I ignored the sarcasm and instead paid more attention to my surroundings. There was a rustle in the bushes to my right and the sound of a twig snapping. I threw a kunai at what had made the sound and alerted Naruto. He was already looking in the direction of the noise and narrowed his eyes.

"We have company, Sakura-chan..."

* * *

_**Thank you so much! I didn't think I would actually get much of a response on my last chapter and am happily surprised to be proven wrong. I made it a little longer but since I am really not sure what I am doing with this yet I have to end it here. I will probably have a new chapter up tomorrow after I think some about the plot tonight. Thanks for the reviews! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I love you guys. - FD**_


End file.
